It's time to play TRUTH! OR! DARE!
by demigod kid
Summary: PJO characters play T.O.D. A/N Percy and Annabeth never started dating and this is all  from Annabeth's POV  May be changed  K  for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Side tracking from my other story I want to put this up! Please review =D! A/N- this is all from Annabeth's POV and Annabeth and Percy never started dating ~demigod kid**

Silena ran up to me and said, "Follow me!" "Ok…" I said creeped out. She took me to the Aphrodite cabin filled with most of my friends. "Yay! Now we can start!" Percy exclaimed. "Start what?" I asked puzzled. "TOD!" I hard the door lock behind me. Oh crap this is gonna be a long night.

**Just somewhere to stat off I guess. Please review!**

**V V HIT THE MAGIC BUTTON**

**V V**

**V V**

** V V**

** V V**


	2. Chapter 2

**To skylerpheonix: it's short because I was just trying to start somewhere but ty for reviewing. Please review =D**

I sat down next to Percy. "I'll go first because I got everyone here," Silena said. Nobody disagreed so she said, "Annabeth! Truth or dare?" "Dare," I replied. "Come with me," she said. I followed her to the bathroom anmd she told me to put on these really small, revealing clothes. "Here's the dare. You have to put these on and sit in Percy's lap AND," she paused for a second, "Make-out with him." "What the crap?" I asked. "Just do it." "I'll get you back some other time."

When I put the clothes on, I walked into the room and sat in Percy's lap. "What with the sitting in my lap?" "It's the dare. Oh, and… I… ha…ve… to… Mkea-uot wtih yuo." "What?" "I have to make-out with you!" There were a bunch of_oooh'_s and crap. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, but I broke apart and asked, "How long… you know what I mean!" "Ten minutes should do it." Oh crap! C-R-A-P! He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I kinda had mixed feelings about Percy, (As in going out together) but I think I might has well make a move tonight before that red-head gets him **(A/N Rachel never became the oracle but I still hate Prachel). **When the ten minutes was up, I got up and went in the corner. Stuttering at what had happened in the last ten minutes I said, "Charles. Truth or dare?" "Dare…" "Take off your shirt in front of Silena," I said with a smirk **(A/N Bekendorf never died and obviously Silena hasn't either)**. He took off his shirt *Sarcastic gasp* revealing a eight pack. "You want to go somewhere else?" Silena asked. "Sure." And with that they ran off.

"I'm next!" Clarisee said. NOBODY had a problem with that. "Percy! Truth or dare?" "Truth?" "Di you enjoy kissing Annabeth?"

**Cliffy! Press the magic button or this is going to be the next chapter…** _A nuke hit camp half-blood and everyone died! The end. _**Do you want that? NO! Now hit that button because I know where you live!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since people reviewed there won't be a nuke =D Most of my chapter are short but I update multiple times a day… replies to reviews… unknown, coderedcookies and ilovefanfictionsomuch: thank-you for supporting me, pj: there is gonna be more… duh, fragrance-of-the-paradox: I update multiple times a day so don't worry if it's short. Last but not least plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! Again Annabeth's POV**

"Uh- ummmmm—" "Just spit it out prissy!" Clarisee yelled. "Yes," he muttered. "Louder!" "Yeah I enjoyed this kiss and I like her!" he scowled. I motioned for him to come sit by me. He gave me a _Can we still be friends? _look and sat down beside me. "Is what you said true?" I asked. "Yeah…" "I like you too seaweed brain." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Back to the game 'love-birds'!" Clarisee screamed. "Actually I'm tired of playing this," Percy said. "How about we play strip-poker?" Travis asked. Everyone, but Percy and I agreed. This was gonna be a long night.

When we got our card, Nico said, "Poker is dumb. Why don't we play strip-war?" Everyone agreed and put down a card. Oh. Did I tell you that all my cards were below seven? I put down a two so I had to take my socks off. Then Percy put down a one but he didn't have any socks so he ripped and I mean ripped his shirt off to reveal a sexy eight-pack. Am I already calling him sexy? OMZ **(A/N OMZ= Oh My Zeus =D) **what is wrong with me.

I put down and lucky me had to take my shirt off. What would Percy think when he saw my six-pack? All he did was stare at me. Then, I had to take my shorts off. "Anyone want to quit now?" "Sure, but we have to keep our clothes the way they are," Clarisee said. Now I was almost certain what nico would dare me.

**If you think I should make this T now please put it in your review. My questions: Do you like my writing? Should I rate this T? What should I put in the next chapter? PUT IT IN A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reader's Choice

**I changed the dares you submitted a bit and it will be a while until I have another reader's choice chapter. I got 5 or 6 dares so thanks. REVIEW! I might just use a dare you submit! Percy's POV.**

"Travis. Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." "Go ask Chiron for a pony ride." "Ok." He came back five minutes later and said, "I had a gooooood pony ride," in a southern accent.

"Grover. Truth or dare?" Travis asked. "Dare." "Go call Dionysus a drunken hag." Annabeth handed him a cap and whispered, "You'll need it."

We heard footsteps, then Grover stepped. "Fun!" he yelled. "Clarisee. Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Play with only your underwear on." She stripped her pants and bra **(A/N Spelling?)** off and said, "Percy. Truth or dare." "Truth." "Do you like Annabeth the way she is dressed?" "Sort of…"

"Travis. Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." "I dare you to put a sign on Mr. D's back, that says "I feel pretty today." "Be right back!"

When he came back he was laughing so, so, so hard. "What's so funny?"

Mr. D's POV – 5 minutes earlier

"Dionysus?" Chiron asked. "What?" I spat back. "Why do you feel pretty?"

**(The next five minutes were so bloody that I would have to rate this MA to show it to you.)**

Percy's POV

"Clarisee. Truth or dare?" Travis asked. "Dare." "Go on a date with Percy this Saturday." "I WILL get you back for this." He chuckled.

"Connor. Truth or dare?" Clarisee said. "Dare…." "Go tackle Beckendorf." I may have just been me but I think I heard him say "Curse those Ares kids. Stop having sex you fag."

He came back later bleeding. "You don't want to know what happened."

**How was it. Please review and give me more dares. ~Demigod Kid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. I have nothing to say so R&R! =D Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth. Truth or dare?" "Dare," I replied. "Handcuff yourself to Percy and every time we say your names, kiss him. Twenty four hours straight." They got the handcuffs and handcuffed me and Percy. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" Nico chanted. So we practically made-out for ten minutes until he got bored.

Just then Thalia walked in. "What are we playing?"

**Short but it was a filler and I'm out of dares. I need 10 dares for the next chapter so until then give me dares in reviews as you think of them. REVIEW OR I PEE ON YOU! ~Demigod Kid**


	6. Author's Note

**OK! BAAAAAD news. I won't be able to update for while 'cause I'm trying to start my new story. On the bright side… YOU CAN READ MY NEW STORY TOO! It's called ****Demititans: The Lost Titan****. Peace out readers! ~Demigod Kid**


	7. Chapter 6 with epilouge at the end

**I'm getting bored of this story so this might be the last chapter =( On the bright side you can check out my other great stories/one-shots! I'm such an optimist! This might be mushy 'cause I'm listening to Jesse McCartney =/ Annabeth's POV**

"Truth or dare!" we all said. "Ok…" she sat down. "Thalia. Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. "Dare." "Play seven minutes in heaven with Nico!" Annabeth said evily. "ANNABETH!" Nico shouted. I kissed Percy.

Thalia POV (in the closet)

Me and Nico had been making out for several minutes when Percy called, "Come out!" Truth was I didn't want to come out but oh well.

I came out and said, "Travis! Truth or dare?" "Dare," he whimpered. "Make-out with Clarisee. That's what they did. "It's getting late. We should go to bed," Percy stated. "You know you have to stay hand-cuffed to Annabeth while you _sleep," _Clarisee butted in.

Percy POV (outsid Posiedon cabin [a few minuites later])

"Percy where are we going to sleep?" "Hmmmm…" was all I could say.

1 month later

"Percy! Guess what?" "What?" I replied to my beautiful girlfriend. "I'm pregnant!"

**Haha! Really sorry that was short. So this is the end =( I really had fun writing this! =) On the bright side, I have lots of other wonderful stories: Demititans: The Lost Titan, Signs, Percy Jackson and the Lava Monster, and sick. Well thanks to those who have read this story! Bye!**


End file.
